


En armonía

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Español | Spanish, First Meetings, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Solo por si acaso, revisa sus brazos y piernas una vez más, negándose a rendirse ante la verdad. Además de sí mismo, Bokuto ha ubicado a tres personas más sin ningún tipo de conexión con otra. Él es el único disgustado por la situación, y una de ellas es quien desapareció su miedo a quedarse solo.





	En armonía

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS es un regalo de un intercambio que hicimos en un grupo, donde me ha tocado escribirle a Jane (no me acuerdo si tiene cuenta aquí y es tardísimo para preguntar, help) y, de las opciones que dio, decidí quedarme con BokuAka. Ha resultado esta cosa que era originalmente muy sencilla y que acabó siendo mi OS más largo hasta ahora. Cosas que pasan. Ahora que ya lo leyó y me identificó, es hora de subirlo aquí n.n Ya di las gracias por Wattpad, peeeero nunca está de más volverlas a dar, así que le agradezco a Momo por mejorar la idea de cómo funcionan las marcas acá y a Cata por el control de calidad ♥

Solo por si acaso, revisa sus brazos y piernas una vez más. Ya ni suspira. Después de casi quince años, es un chequeo de rutina más que por verdadera necesidad. Sabe que es inútil, que lo único nuevo que podría encontrar serían moretones temporales de colores cambiantes, no la marca fija de un solo tono que ha estado esperando desde su niñez; sin embargo, en el fondo, Bokuto se niega a rendirse ante la verdad.

Por mucho que le guste llamar la atención, no quiere ser reconocido como uno de los raros sin alma gemela. No le agrada la lástima con que lo ven al descubrir sus muñecas y tobillos despejados. Grita por encima de los comentarios para desviar el tema. Decir que esa es su mayor frustración es quedarse corto. Como el fanático de cómo el destino selecciona a los individuos que mejor combinan entre sí que es, le parece inconcebible haber sido excluido del sistema.

Muchos se han encargado de implantarle ideas que no le convencen del todo, pero que funcionan por el tiempo suficiente para sacarlo de su negatividad. Que podrá salir con quien quiera sin la duda de que su alma gemela sea romántica o solo platónica —como si fuese tan sencillo hallar a otro  _en limpio_  o no sentirse culpable en caso de tener citas con un marcado—. Que no se obsesionará con revisar si su figura se ha completado por cada persona que conozca —como si no buscase la mitad de la suya casi a diario—. Que tendría más libertad para escoger con quién emparejarse —cuando prefería la seguridad de que el otro se acoplara a él—.

Es un romántico que desea un amor escrito en las reglas del universo. No debería ser mucho pedir que él también goce de un beneficio del que la mayoría presume. Se complace con alguna forma indescifrable en su piel, un dibujo que trataría de completar con un marcador y que imaginaría de qué color sería su mitad faltante. Sus amigos se cansan de repetir lo tranquila que debía estar su cabeza por ahorrarse esas interrogantes; no pueden estar más lejos de la realidad.

Además de sí mismo, Bokuto ha ubicado a tres personas más sin ningún tipo de conexión con otra. Él es el único disgustado por la situación. Una fue su profesora de Informática en la escuela, felizmente casada con un marcado que asegura que su alma gemela es platónica. Otro fue su pediatra, soltero y con una jauría de perros rescatados en casa. El tercero es quien desapareció su miedo a quedarse solo. 

* * *

Cuando conoció a Akaashi, llevaba más de diez años esperando a que su marca se manifestase. Como con casi todos, miró sin mucho disimulo sus muñecas, sorprendiéndose al no hallar colores en ellas —y ganándose la primera mirada entrecerrada del menor—. Pensó que tal vez pertenecía a esa minoría que tenía la mitad de su figura en un tobillo. Le tomó semanas comprobarlo; procuraba cambiarse las medias fuera de su rango visual. Su perseverancia acabó hartándolo, o eso fue lo que concluyó Bokuto el día que lo apartó al finalizar una práctica para decirle:

—Me cansé.

—¿Eh? —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado por el peso de todas las posibles razones por las que pudo comunicarle aquello—. ¿A qué te refieres? ¡No me digas que es al entrenamiento! —Llevó ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza—. ¡No! ¡No nos dejes, Akaashi! —Ignoró el ceño confundido y boca abierta a punto de trabajar. En su lugar, apretó los hombros del más bajo, zarandeándolo—. ¡Serás un nuevo de primero, pero sé que eres el mejor armador! ¡No puedes irte!

—No me refería a nada del voleibol, Bokuto-san —aclaró sin elevar la voz.

Las sacudidas cesaron de golpe.

—¿No? —El otro negó con la cabeza—. ¡Ah, suelta todo de una vez para que no entre en pánico, Akaashi!

—Usted no debería saltar a conclusiones así.

—Hm —rezongó. Ya más tranquilo, soltó su agarre—. Entonces, ¿de qué te cansaste?

—De que trate de ver mis tobillos.

—Me descubriste. —Se suponía que era una pregunta, pero la obviedad del asunto esfumó el tono de sus palabras.

—¿Por qué lo hace? No soy su alma gemela. No veo por qué más le interesaría saber cómo es mi marca.

—Solo me gusta saber si los demás tienen alma gemela. —Se encogió de hombros en su murmullo—. Lo siento si te incomodé.

—Un poco. —Jugó con sus dedos. En los casi dos meses que llevaba compartiendo con él, había notado que ese era un hábito nervioso del chico—. ¿Puedo decirle algo sin que se lo cuente al resto?

Sus cejas gruesas se acercaron a su cuero cabelludo.

—¡Claro!

—Le mostraría mi marca, pero no soy alma gemela de nadie.

—¡¿Eres un  _en limpio_?! —exclamó, boquiabierto.

— _¡Shh!_ —Enfatizó con el índice contra sus labios—. Por eso no dejo que vean mis tobillos. Es más fácil que crean que mi marca está ahí que tapar mis muñecas.

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡Te entiendo, Akaashi! —Se agachó para quitarse los zapatos.

—¿Usted tampoco...? —Antes de que lograse terminar la pregunta, Bokuto ya había desnudado sus tobillos.

— _¡Es tan frustrante!_  —masculló, sus ojos clavados en sus pies—. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? ¡Hay gente que me dice que era lo más lógico porque nadie podría soportarme! —Se acomodó las medias y el calzado con un puchero molesto.

—Eso... es bastante rudo.

—¡¿Verdad?! Qué bueno que entiendas. —Se irguió. Su mano resonó al posarse en el hombro del menor—. Creo que ahora nos llevaremos mejor. Como parte de la frustrada minoría de personas en blanco, entenderemos muy bien los pesares del otro. Puedes compartirlos cuando quieras.

—Pero estoy bien con eso, no me frustra. Solo no me gusta que lo sepan.

Bokuto inhaló cual recién resucitado.

—¿Ni un poco? —Voz aguda.

—No. —Voz segura.

—¿No te parece injusto? —insistió. ¿Cómo iba a conformarse con semejante cachetada social?

—Me parece bien no sentir que debo enamorarme de alguien solo porque tenga trazos en su cuerpo que combinen con los míos.

—¡Pero...! —¿Por qué su forma de pensar era siempre tan acertada?—.  _¡Akaashi!_  —Se encorvó.

—No niego que sería bonito tener un tatuaje natural compartido, pero no creo que un dibujo ni un kanji debería decidir mi vida amorosa por mí. Me gusta la libertad de elección.

—Eso es arriesgarse a salir con la persona incorrecta.

—Podría suceder con su alma gemela también.

—¡Pero es menos probable! Quiero esa seguridad de que al menos nunca estaremos en malos términos. —Mientras más personal fuese lo expuesto, menor era el volumen empleado.

—Habla como si esperara a que aparezca su marca.

—¡ _Espero_  a que aparezca mi marca! —confirmó—. No debe ser imposible que se atrase.

—Debería aparecer a los cinco años, como mucho a los seis. Ya tiene dieciséis, Bokuto-san.

—¡Algún caso de retraso debe haber!

—¡Por retraso los encerraré aquí, par de cotorras! —La conversación no llegó mucho más allá. Un conserje entró al gimnasio a avisarles que estaban por cerrar, por lo que tuvieron que  _correr_  a ducharse y ponerse ropa que no apestase a horas de ejercicio.

Una vez aseados, el reloj de sus celulares desmintió la amenaza del amargado señor. Aún restaba alrededor de una hora antes del cierre de la escuela. Supusieron, entonces, que los engañó para marcharse a casa temprano.

—Ugh, qué aguafiestas. —Bokuto cruzó los brazos al salir de las instalaciones junto a Akaashi.

—Sí pudo ser algo más cordial.

—¡No me lavé la cabeza por creer que no tenía tiempo!

—Ya podrá hacerlo en casa.

Un pequeño quejido fue el inicio de un silencio de dos cuadras. Por alguna razón, a diferencia de lo que ocurría con la mayoría, no sentía la necesidad de añadirle su voz al aire estando a solas con Akaashi. Quizás se le contagiaba su calma. Tal vez su simple presencia era todo lo que requería.

—Puedo averiguar —soltó de repente y sereno. Casi se lo pierde por distraerse con las luces nocturnas de Tokio.

—¿Hm? —Volteó a verlo tan rápido que le extrañó no marearse—. ¿Qué cosa?

—Lo del retraso, por qué no le ha salido su marca, o algo sobre por qué hay personas sin alma gemela.

—¡¿En serio?! —El oro en sus ojos brilló—. ¿Lo harás por mí?

—Me ha dado curiosidad. Debe haber alguna teoría interesante al respecto.

—Kuroo me pasó una hace un tiempo, ¡pero era basura! —Zapateó en su siguiente paso—. «Se cree que las personas en limpio son reencarnaciones de almas castigadas por sus actos en vidas pasadas» —mofó, imitando las comillas con sus dedos—. ¡Como si yo hubiese sido malo en otra vida! ¡Solo quería burlarse de mí!

—No lo dudo, viniendo de él. Aunque eso tendría sentido.

—¡Akaashi, no!

Bajo un cielo de escasa luz estelar, prometieron no descansar hasta darle un sentido a su carencia de marcas.    

* * *

 Cuando tiene la oportunidad, también inspecciona los brazos y piernas de Akaashi. Los resultados son iguales. En caso de haber novedades, son hematomas que cambiarán de color hasta desvanecerse por sí solos. Su suspiro es de alivio.

Antes eran muy pocas las veces en que podía hacer la revisión completa; pero, ahora que son compañeros de cuarto en la universidad, es muy sencillo echarle vistazos. Ya no le incomoda que lo mire —sería una  _ofensa_  de ser así—; posee libertad total sobre lo que ve y pasa de largo en su cuerpo.

Si es cachado con las manos —los ojos— en la masa, terreno ajeno, solo recibe una sonrisa de labios y, de vez en cuando, palabras como «sigo en blanco, nada de qué preocuparse». Desde hace un tiempo, ha perdido las ganas de que Akaashi se vuelva un marcado, incluso está seguro de enfadarse si sus trazos se dignan a aparecer. Solo podrá aceptarlo si resulta sucederle el mismo día que a él.

* * *

Shinzen sabía cómo jugar con su apetito. Bokuto, que no era tan fanático de las frutas, moría por una sandía bien jugosa al mediodía para saciar hambre, sed y la necesidad de refrescarse en un solo paso; sin embargo, también le provocaba una buena barbacoa para recuperar toda la energía gastada en esos días —y deleitar sus papilas gustativas carnívoras—. Akaashi tenía suerte de que casi siempre prepararan onigiri.

Como en cada concentración, se unió a Kuroo al separarse de su equipo. A pesar de discutir más de lo que conversaban con calma, su amistad era divertida. El mayor problema era que ese año Kenma había llegado a Nekoma. Traducción:  _hora de presumir_.

—¡Tenemos al mejor armador! Adivinen quién le enseñó a jugar. —Tomó la mano izquierda del teñido con su derecha para elevarla y exponer sus muñecas—. ¡Su alma gemela!

—Estoy jugando, Kuro. —Aun siendo una queja, su tono sonó igual al de siempre mientras se soltó de su agarre.

—Sigo sin entender cómo ustedes son almas gemelas. —Bokuto entrecerró los ojos. No lo acusaba de dibujar su marca con marcador solo porque había visto su gato de pixeles en negro y amarillo desde que se presentaron.

—Simplemente lo somos. No es algo que debas entender. —Se encogió de hombros con su sonrisa ladina habitual.

Aunque todavía no era claro qué tipo de conexión tenían, el caso de Kuroo y Kenma era similar a lo que Bokuto había soñado para él. Se conocieron muy poco después de la aparición de sus marcas, por lo que no demoraron en hablarse y descubrir que completaban el rompecabezas de dos piezas del otro. ¡Saber quién era su mejor complemento desde pequeño debía ser genial!

—¿Y qué si quiero entenderlo? ¡Además,  _nosotros_  somos los que tienen el mejor armador! —Rodeó la espalda de Akaashi con un brazo, sacudiéndolo apenas.

—Nah, no pondré en discusión lo obvio. —Ondeó una mano en el aire—. ¿Y no crees que tratar de entender qué es lo que hace a las almas gemelas sea más complicado que tu estudio de por qué tú no tienes una? Por cierto, ¿cómo va eso?

—Mejor que tu farsa de que fui malvado en otra vida.

— _¿Farsa?_  —Una mano teatral se posó en su pecho.

—Sí, farsa. ¡No es la única teoría que existe!

—¡Es menos triste que la de que tu alma gemela haya muerto! —Se puso de pie.

—¡¿Y si es que no ha nacido?! —Se acercó lo suficiente para juntar sus frentes y manos por sobre sus cabezas.

—¡Esa la acabas de inventar!

—No lo veo con alguien dieciséis años menor, Bokuto-san —comentó Akaashi por sobre los gruñidos de ambos chicos.

Kuroo dio un paso atrás, abrazó su propio estómago y carcajeó como si la persona más cercana hubiese estado a cien metros de él.

—¡Ese búho idiota necesitaría a alguien dieciséis años  _mayor_! —dijo, casi inentendible entre sus risas.

—¡Hey! —Irrumpió la burla con una potente palmada a su espalda que estuvo a punto de mandarlo a comer tierra y pasto.

—¡Eso me va a doler todo el día! —gritó, sobándose el lugar del impacto. Lucía como un anciano jorobado.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —El entrenador de su equipo se aproximaba al grupo de brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—¡Nada! —aseguraron los dos problemáticos al unísono, derechos como soldados.

—Eso espero. —Entrecerró los ojos—. La práctica está por reanudar; vayan entrando al gimnasio.

—¡Sí, señor! —Se coordinaron sin planearlo nuevamente. El adulto hizo caso omiso a lo que alguien más estricto pudo interpretar como una broma.

—Ustedes deberían ser sus almas gemelas, hablan al mismo tiempo y todo —soltó quien no apartó la vista de su consola.

—¡¿Qué?!  _¡No!_  —Cada uno fue el eco simultáneo del otro.

—¡¿Quién soportaría a ese idiota?! —Kuroo preguntó a la vez que Bokuto le vociferó al menor:

—¡Solo tú soportarías a ese idiota!

—Mejor vayamos al gimnasio antes de que coincidan más —sugirió Akaashi.

Si algo agradecía de que su futuro mejor amigo — _hermano_ — tuviese su marca completa mientras él alargaba una incertidumbre inexistente hasta la eternidad, era la confirmación de que no había modo de que fuesen sus respectivas mitades.

De ese mediodía, resonó una posibilidad que su armador ya le había advertido, pero que nunca quiso considerar. ¿Y si su alma gemela había muerto? Se registraron casos de personas cuyas figuras desaparecieron de repente que, con la colaboración del tiempo y de las casualidades, descubrieron la verdad a través de los allegados del fallecido. No obstante, era imposible demostrar esa relación si la marca nunca llegó a pintar su piel. Además, eso significaría que lo más probable fuera que su vida acabó siendo solo un niño. Demasiado deprimente para su gusto.

Antes de dormir, le pidió a Akaashi que averiguase otra teoría en cuanto regresase a casa. Le urgía extirpar la tragedia de su mente.

* * *

 Lo malo de que la mayoría de las marcas se presenten en las muñecas es que Bokuto puede verlas sin siquiera quererlo. Que el voleibol sea un deporte donde los brazos quedan expuestos frente a sus narices a cada rato magnifica todo. ¿Cuántos jugadores comparten sus dibujos? Por suerte, nunca ha coincidido con almas gemelas en ninguno de los equipos a los que ha pertenecido. Solo le ha tocado escuchar las historias de quienes ya han vivido la experiencia que el destino le sigue negando.

Y si hay alguien que de verdad no capta cómo es que ya ha encontrado a su alma gemela, ese es Ushijima. Para empezar, ¿por qué una persona con la que cuesta conversar y es tan seria en lo suyo —que nada tiene que ver con ser social— tendría una? Por lo menos, si su pareja —sí, porque, hasta donde ha oído, la cuestión es romántica— fuese otra personificación de la obsesión al deporte como él, habría cierto sentido; ¡pero se había retirado al terminar la preparatoria! ¡Le sienta de maravilla que su enlace sea el kanji de  _milagro_ , porque es una obra divina que exista!

Sus celos a los marcados empeoran con los años.

Otro contra el que ha competido y a quien le ha detallado su elegante armadura de tonos plateados y turquesas es Oikawa, dueño de la historia más peculiar que le han contado. Casi no tuvo tiempo de soñar con cómo luciría su marca una vez completa; a nada de cumplir los seis años se encontró a un niño en blanco en el parque al que solían llevarlo a jugar. Según su criterio, era de su misma edad, por lo que ya debía haber dejado ese estado. Imprudente como cualquier infante, lo «saludó» con un «¡¿No tienes alma gemela?!» desde atrás. El otro volteó de ceño fruncido, confundido e indignado, y le gritó:

—¡¿Quién eres?!

Pero, antes de responder con su nombre e insistir, un cosquilleo frío en su muñeca derecha, como el de pintura secándose, desvió su atención. Su esclerótica nunca estuvo tan expuesta como en el instante que los trazos metálicos le dieron forma a sus detalles verdosos. Cuando le devolvió la mirada al moreno, estaba en las mismas condiciones y boquiabierto.

—¡Soy tu alma gemela! —Se atrevió a agarrarle el antebrazo y juntarlo con el suyo para ver la copia de su dibujo en él.

Lo más gracioso del cuento, para Bokuto, es lo que Oikawa hizo después. Como la mayoría de los chiquillos a esa edad, no tenía idea de qué era una relación platónica, así que creía que las almas gemelas eran personas destinadas a casarse y todo ese lío amoroso. En vez de preguntarse por qué fue emparejado con otro chico, imitó lo que había visto en películas románticas: lo besó. Así, sin saber cómo llamarse. Labios apretando otros labios. Sus pequeñas manos en los cachetes que, en ese entonces, eran más rellenitos.

Que la escena termine con un empujón que ensució sus pantalones cortos de tierra por detrás solo es una sorpresa para su protagonista.

—Ah, mi Iwa-chan siendo rudo desde siempre —suspira al final del relato.

Para su suerte, su segundo beso con Iwaizumi sucedió unos once años después y, desde ese día, han perdido la cuenta. Su versión infantil no se había equivocado, solo se adelantó.

La explicación de su caso es sencilla, aunque poco frecuente. Si una persona marcada habla por primera vez con su alma gemela cuando esta sigue en blanco, el dibujo se completará de todos modos en ambos. Iwaizumi nunca vio cómo era su mitad de la armadura en solitario.

Bokuto mentiría si dijera que no fantaseó algo similar, que su marca era defectuosa y aparecería entera en cuanto su persona destinada le dirigiera unas primeras palabras. Ha abandonado la idea hace un tiempo, no es coherente con sus sentimientos.

* * *

 Su fijación a las almas gemelas era una de sus debilidades. Nadie esperaría que afectase a su voleibol, sin embargo. Era un poco frustrante, pero Bokuto tenía fama de fallar los remates iniciales en su primer partido contra algún equipo nuevo para él. La razón era vergonzosa. Deseaba que nadie lo descifrara, que creyeran que era por estar frío todavía.

Karasuno arruinó sus planes. Además de ser rivales impredecibles, de esos que no sabía qué esperar durante el juego, eran terriblemente distractores.  _Todos_  tenían sus marcas en las muñecas. Peor,  _había coincidencias_. De no desafiar las leyes de la física, se habría congelado en el aire, sin caer, cuando el pequeño pelirrojo y el armador lo bloquearon por primera vez. Al ser imposible, solo inhaló con fuerza y se paralizó.

—¡¿Son...?! —murmuró al aterrizar. Su brazo seguía en la posición previa al remate—.  _¡¿Ellos?!_

Lo poco que había visto del par no era su ideal de una relación. Recordaba muchos  _idiota_  gritados y reclamos de mayores decibeles. ¿Dónde estaba la comprensión de las almas gemelas ahí? Tendría que conocerlos mejor para comprenderlo. Mientras tanto, observó sus muñecas por unos turnos más para asegurarse de que sus ojos no lo engañaban. El problema fue que pidieron tiempo fuera por su culpa.

—Bokuto-san, sí es el mismo kanji. Deje de verlos, por favor.

—¡¿Eh?! —chilló—. Akaashi, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

—Tengo que ver por qué suele fallar casi todos mis pases al inicio del primer set. Me parece que ya encontré el motivo, ¿no es así?

Enmudeció. Su corazón brincó de una manera que prefirió pasar por alto.

El entrenador felicitó la observación del menor y lo regañó por enfocarse en lo que no iba al caso en la cancha. Sintió que lo atraparon desnudándose en público. Humillación en breve. Bokuto Koutarou, la estrella que olvidaba cómo rematar por echarles vistazos a marcas de desconocidos.

Decidió ignorar su incomodidad por el resto de la práctica. Que las consecuencias de ser expuesto cayeran sobre él en la noche. Agradeció que el incidente no fuera contra Nekoma o Kuroo no lo habría dejado en paz hasta la tumba o las cenizas. Sus compañeros sabían muy bien que ese era un tema delicado para él, por lo que ninguno comentó al respecto. Tuvo que ser quien menos lo conocía el atrevido.

—¿Por qué mirabas tanto mis muñecas? ¿Viste que mi marca es la misma que la de Kageyama? —A Hinata no le bastó con apartarlo del resto en el entrenamiento libre. Susurraba como si la información que buscaba fuese clasificada.

—Me sorprendí mucho y no pude dejar de verlas.

—¡¿Verdad que no tiene sentido?! —Enredó sus dedos en su propio cabello alborotado—. ¡ _Agh,_  de tantas personas, ¿por qué él?!

—¿No se llevan bien?

—Lo intento, pero es que él...—gruñó, en carencia de mejores palabras—. Pensaba que mi alma gemela sería alguien con quien todo sería genial desde el primer momento, ¡no esto! ¡No esperé todo un año para descubrir de quién era la mitad azul de mi marca que se completó sin que me diera cuenta para esto!

—Espera, ¿se completó sin que te dieras cuenta? —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado—. ¿Eso es posible?

—Estaba con la emoción de mi primer partido oficial cuando hablamos por primera vez; no estaba pendiente de eso —contestó con la boca casi cerrada—. La vi cuando volví a casa. No tenía manera de saber quién de todas las personas que conocí ese día fue. —Su tono se tornó serio cuando su mirada se posó en los dos caracteres en su muñeca—. Me encantó.  _Invencible_  es una palabra genial. Va con nosotros, somos invencibles juntos, pero no sé si logremos algo fuera de la cancha. ¡Quería que mi alma gemela fuera romántica!

Su desilusión era demasiado familiar. Debía ser terrible no congeniar con su destinado, mucho más si se esperaba ese tipo de relación de su parte. Se preguntó si eso era peor que anhelar un alma gemela.

—Bueno, solo llevan unos meses conociéndose de verdad. —Trató de calmarlo—. Quizás mejoren con el tiempo, quién sabe si se enamoren luego... Sí te enamorarías de un hombre, ¿no?

—De cualquiera. —Sus mejillas hicieron ebullición.

—¡¿Lo ves?! Sé paciente, de seguro se entenderán luego. —Posó sus manos en la cadera. Se sentía excelente cuando aconsejaba a los menores.

—¿Lo crees? —Sus pupilas brillaron—. No es que me agrade la idea de...  _esas cosas_  con Kageyama ahora mismo, pero... —Sus muecas avergonzadas casi le sacan risas—. Sabes, aún tengo ganas de que mi alma gemela sea romántica.

—¡Lo entiendo! Kuroo y yo nos caíamos muy mal al principio, y todavía nos peleamos mucho, ¡pero somos muy buenos amigos ahora!

—¿Su alma gemela no era Kenma? —Alzó una ceja.

—¡Oh, no, no, no! ¡No me refería a ese sentido! —aclaró, alarmado—. Ni se te ocurra pensar que él y yo somos almas gemelas. Era un ejemplo para... uh, relaciones que empiezan mal y van mejorando.

—¡Oh, entiendo! ¿Tú ya conoces a tu alma gemela?

Segunda vez que enmudeció ese día. Sus hombros cayeron, su sonrisa se enderezó hasta ser una línea recta.

—¿Boku...?

—Hinata. —Apoyó su mano derecha del hombro delgado—. Por favor, no me lo recuerdes.

El pelirrojo puso una cara digna de un personaje a punto de morir en una película de terror.

—¿Se odian? —Su voz salió ahogada.

—Eso sería más fácil de solucionar.

Hinata tragó saliva gruesa.

—¿No habla japonés? —Siguió ignorando su petición.

—No habla.

—¿Es sordomuda?

—Porque no existe. —Apretó su camiseta en un puño a la altura del pecho con la mano libre.

—¿Mu-mu...? —Palideció.

—Simplemente no tengo, ¿vale?

—¡Pero si eres genial! ¡¿Cómo no vas a tener?!

—Ah, eso es lo que pienso yo.

—¿No serás un caso moldeable?

—¿Un caso moldeable? —Arqueó las cejas.

—De los que primero conocen a alguien y luego aparece la marca cuando su relación se hace muy,  _muy_  profunda y pasa algo así como que se sincronizan sus almas... —Había interrogación en su tono.

—¿Eso no era una película?

—Sí, pero tiene lógica, ¿no? Puede que haya un caso real así.

—Hm... Le preguntaré a Akaashi.

La teoría de Hinata murió prematuramente por solo ser compatible con la ficción, pero plantó una nueva idea en Bokuto. Toda película tenía alguna base real, así que vería todas las que propusieran explicaciones a la ausencia de marcas. Tal vez, si analizaba, alguna pista útil encontraría. Se divertiría mientras investigaba, y lo mejor era que podía hacerlo junto a Akaashi.

* * *

Así como hay personas que no entiende cómo son complemento de otras, hay quienes cuya conexión es bastante obvia para él. Por impactante que haya resultado al inicio, Hinata y Kageyama se han convertido en uno de sus ejemplos más fuertes de almas gemelas. A pesar de comenzar con dos pies izquierdos, al sol de hoy no solo son su mitad perfecta en el voleibol. Bokuto siente cierto orgullo de haber acertado esa vez que aconsejó al actual as de Karasuno.

El pelirrojo es la única persona —sin contar a Akaashi— que no se ha rendido en la búsqueda por una razón para su condición de en blanco. Es quien se encarga de recomendarle películas que puedan ayudar y, a veces, saca sus conclusiones. Nunca hubiese imaginado que un marcado le brindaría tanto apoyo.

Lo que le duele es que Hinata muestra mucho más entusiasmo que Akaashi en resolver el misterio. Por supuesto, sabe muy bien que el armador es de expresiones contenidas, medidas en ocasiones; pero reconoce cuándo algo le interesa genuinamente. Aún ofrece aportar a la investigación, mas no cuenta con iniciativa. Se pregunta si la promesa es el motivo que le impide darse por vencido. Teme averiguarlo, por lo que tantea alrededor del tema.

—Me gustan esas parejas que nadie duda que lo sean —suelta al aire mientras ven alguna serie repetida, acurrucados en el sofá que se empequeñece por el tamaño de sus cuerpos.

—¿Las almas gemelas de las que nadie duda?

Akaashi siempre ha sido tan bueno leyéndolo.

—Debe ser muy lindo que nadie cuestione que estemos hechos el uno para el otro.

—No tenemos que ser almas gemelas para eso, Koutarou. —Voltea, aunque incómodo, lo suficiente para verlo por el rabillo del ojo—. Hay destinados que muchos se preguntan cómo lo son.

—Sí, sí, pero tener la confirmación debe ser de lo mejor.

—Supongo. —Ahí está. Incluso regresa la mirada a la pantalla plana.

— _Keiji_  —alarga cada vocal de su nombre mientras hunde su rostro en las cortas ondas despeinadas—. ¿Qué te han dicho de nosotros?

—Muchos se sorprenden, pero luego lo entienden.

—¡No quiero que se sorprendan! No puede ser tan raro que estemos juntos. —Aprieta el abrazo a su abdomen. Akaashi coloca una mano sobre las suyas; acaricia el dorso con los dedos—. Quiero que estén convencidos de que somos almas gemelas y que, si se sorprenden, sea porque no tenemos marca.

—No estaría mal.

—¡¿Verdad?! —Se mueve lo suficiente para besar su nuca. Le encanta cómo un escalofrío trepa por su espalda gracias a sus labios—. Yo estoy seguro de que tendríamos marcas iguales. Un búho, una lechuza, ¡imagina un búho balanceándose en una pelota de vóley!

—Las marcas son cosas más simples, Koutarou. Eso último suena más a un tatuaje de simulación de marca. —Un  _oh_ bajito escapa del mayor. Las caricias frenan. Bokuto hace un sonido inquisitivo—. No me digas que...

—Nah —interrumpe—, quiero que nuestro enlace sea natural.

Una tendencia que se ha popularizado en los últimos años es el tatuado en pareja, caso específico de dúos en blanco que idean sus propios diseños alusivos a su relación. El resultado es una marca artificial que solo un buen observador se percataría del engaño. No conoce a nadie que lo haya hecho —que él sepa, porque lucen muy auténticos en fotos—, pero sí ha oído historias problemáticas de novios que terminaban y cubrían el tatuaje.

Bokuto está convencido de que lo suyo con Akaashi será hasta el fin de sus días, sin embargo, no se atrevería a marcarse de esa manera. En el improbable escenario de una ruptura, por más que tapase el tatuaje con otro dibujo permanente, jamás olvidaría el original.

—Koutarou. —Los segundos de pausa le indican que debe prepararse para recibir sus siguientes palabras—. ¿Aún crees que nuestras marcas se esconden?

—¡Sé que se esconden! Algo debió ocurrir, solo que aún no descubrimos qué. Por eso seguimos viendo películas, ¿no?

—También las veo por gusto. —Deshace el firme abrazo de Bokuto y, con mucho cuidado para evitar una caída estrepitosa, gira sobre sí mismo hasta que sus narices se tocan. Regresa sus brazos alrededor de su espalda. Una mano delgada se posa en su mejilla—. No te gustará esto, pero creo que nos quedaremos en blanco.

Sus pulmones se detienen un par de segundos a causa del aguijón entre ellos.

—¿Te estás rindiendo? —susurra.

—Podemos seguir investigando, pero sería una razón de no tener marca y no cómo obtenerla.

Frunce el ceño. Así que no se equivocaba al pensar que estaba perdiendo el interés en el tema. No le extraña, aunque lastime. Akaashi siempre ha sido el realista de los dos, y tanta objetividad tiende al pesimismo. Le toca a él ser el optimista, soñador.

—Que ese sea tu enfoque, porque yo seguiré buscando cómo hacer que aparezcan.

—Está bien. —Sonríe sin despegar los labios y enreda los dedos en su cabello—. Sé de una nueva película que propone una teoría bastante interesante. No me sorprendería que la prueben en la realidad.

—¿Oh? —Sus ojos se iluminan. Akaashi dice haberse rendido, pero esto le hace creer que aún guarda una mínima esperanza—. Cuéntame.

—Te mostraré el tráiler cuando me dejes salir de aquí.

—Puedo esperar. —Hace todo lo contrario al aprisionarlo más contra su cuerpo. El menor suelta una risilla.

El filme resulta ser de su director favorito, famoso por las distintas teorías desarrolladas en sus largometrajes. Como un hombre en blanco también, se ha interesado en estudiar los posibles motivos tras su condición y si existe alguna posibilidad de revertirla. No es su seguidor solo por identificarse con él, sino por el arte que crea con cada suposición. Además, no le teme a la controversia. Del adelanto deduce que se adentrará en el mundo de la parapsicología; ya ve venir todas las discusiones científicas que originará acerca de su validez.

Por alguna razón, esta película le emociona. Hará lo posible por comprar los boletos de la función de estreno. Es similar a lo que sintió algo más de dos años atrás, cuando se cruzó con la sinopsis de la que aún ocupa el puesto de predilecta. Si el patrón será igual, tal vez esta sea la definitiva.

* * *

 Algo en la descarga a nueve minutos de completarse le alimentaba los nervios. Cada megabyte más cerca de llenar la barra verde era también un gramo más de inquietud en su sistema. No entendía por qué, si no era nada de terror. O sí, solo que silenciaba a su mente a media sugerencia.

Akaashi vendría a ver una película con él ese domingo. Era un plan trazado desde el martes. Toda la semana para guardar el video en su laptop y fue a escasas dos horas previas a la visita que se dignó a hacerlo. Bokuto no solía ser así de desorganizado, no si se trataba de los filmes que estudiaba con el vicecapitán, pero este era un caso especial.

A diferencia de veces anteriores, esta película la había encontrado él mientras navegaba por la red. Ninguna recomendación de Hinata, ningún hallazgo ajeno;  _obra suya_. Su única preocupación debía ser la calidad de su elección, mas eso era lo de menos para él. Ya había visto un par de ese director, confiaba en que sería igual de buena. El tema controversial era su temor.

Tuvo que acudir a Kuroo para disipar parte de su miedo a decirle el título al menor. Le explicó de qué iba en un montón de mensajes fragmentados por sus dudas. Siendo el único que sabía  _por qué_  le importaba lo que Akaashi pensaría, el capitán de Nekoma sería su mejor consejero. La magnitud de su desesperación provocó que el otro viera la película —sin avisarle hasta después de hacerlo— para descartar el riesgo de toparse con escenas  _incómodas_. «Hay unos besos que te darán ganas de comértelo ahí mismo, pero nada alarmante», fue el confiable visto bueno que no pidió.

Aun así, se limitó a darle el título para que él se encargara de averiguar los detalles. Que aceptara fue una sorpresa agradable. El nerviosismo inicial fue reemplazado por inseguridades al día siguiente. ¿No sería raro que dos adolescentes vieran juntos, en una habitación, una película centrada en la homosexualidad?

A siete minutos de acabar la descarga, se preguntó si esto lo delataría.

Lo bueno era que Akaashi no parecía tener problema alguno con la temática. Si había accedido a ver un romance con dos papeles protagónicos masculinos, debía significar que, como mínimo, toleraba a los homosexuales. Seguramente pensaba que era una parte más de la investigación, que el género era insignificante mientras pudiesen extraer teorías de la historia.

Luego recordaba a las almas gemelas en Karasuno y cómo el armador nunca demostró desagrado hacia la esperanza de avanzar al plano amoroso de Hinata; al igual que, aun no soportando a Kuroo del todo, no repudiaba la posibilidad de que su relación con Kenma fuese más que platónica en el futuro. Quizás le sería indiferente descubrir que su capitán se inclinaba en cualquier dirección. Hasta ahí podía estar tranquilo.

Si algo le hacía concluir que en ese momento se inclinaba en  _su_  dirección, Bokuto no estaba seguro de que su corazón sería capaz de aguantar que el camino se truncase.

A los cuatro minutos restantes de descarga, Akaashi le envió un mensaje diciéndole que pasaría por una tienda de conveniencia antes de ir a su casa y preguntándole si había algo que quisiera de merienda durante la película. Como él tenía palomitas, contestó que estaría bien con cualquier golosina de su preferencia. Después de todo, no era exigente en dulces. El siguiente texto le voló la cabeza: «Espero que la película esté lista cuando llegue». ¡¿Lo vigilaba?!

Suspiró cuando la barra verde desapareció de la pantalla, indicando que la descarga estaba completa. Sus nervios crecían cada vez que leía el reloj. La sensación de que algo importante ocurriría en unas horas no lo abandonaba; de hecho, solo se clavaba más hondo en su ser con cada latido como martillazo. No vislumbraba si sería positivo o negativo.

La tensión se construyó con mayor fuerza durante los minutos que esperaron en la cocina a que el microondas pitara que ya había explotado las palomitas en su interior. Bokuto se sentía una olla de presión que expulsaría todo su humo en cualquier momento. Se dirigieron a su habitación luego de servirse refresco en vasos plásticos.

Tal como pidió, solo faltaba presionar un botón para que la película arrancase. Había conectado la portátil a la pantalla plana para mayor comodidad —y peores inquietudes para el anfitrión, porque estarían uno al lado del otro en su cama que, por suerte, era ancha—. Puso el video a andar y se atiborró de palomitas en cuanto se sentó junto a Akaashi.

La trama lo atrapó en cuestión de minutos. Logró ignorar sus preocupaciones. Se adentró en la historia del protagonista, un estudiante cuya mitad de marca era los trazos rectos de algún kanji incompleto en morado. Era bisexual, y si en su época era algo que costaba revelar, no se imaginaba lo reprimido que se sentiría a inicios de los ochentas. Su alivio era solo actuar cuando la atracción fuera hacia una mujer, de modo que nunca tendría que confesar la verdad. La fachada caía al conocer al chico con el trabajo a medio tiempo en la biblioteca de su universidad, cuyas líneas azules derechas en su muñeca izquierda se traspasaron a la suya en cuanto le indicó dónde estaba el libro que necesitaba.

Como el concepto de enlace platónico aún era confuso en esa década, todos asociaron la marca como una unión romántica que rechazaron al instante. No estar solo en ese momento le costó su reputación. Los «amigos» que atestiguaron la escena no tardaron en esparcir la noticia del par de  _maricas destinados_  que había en el campus. Ahí, entonces, comenzaba el conflicto de aceptación social y propia en un contexto acostumbrado a las almas gemelas conformadas por un hombre y una mujer.

Además de la controversia, se tocaba una teoría peculiar para la ausencia de marcas: la desaparición por rechazo de alguna de las partes. En su negación por verse prácticamente obligado a amar a otro chico, el protagonista no volvió a exhibir su muñeca izquierda. De tanto desprecio, acabó borrándose de su piel en menos de un mes. La calma regresaba a él por hacerse pasar por un en blanco, pero el otro muchacho quedaba devastado.

Bokuto no quiso contar las veces que estuvo a punto de llorar de tristeza por el chico de la biblioteca, de impotencia por la actitud del protagonista, de alivio conforme este fue recapacitando o de alegría al reaparecer la  _libertad_  que adornaba sus muñecas. Se lastimó a sí mismo con la idea de que Akaashi y él fuesen destinados en blanco por alguna clase de rechazo propio del menor. Fue inevitable, aun si sabía que era imposible. Eso implicaba haber tenido una marca en el pasado.

—Fue conmovedora. —El primer comentario al llegar a los créditos le devolvió la consciencia de sí mismo.

—¿Eh? —Solo entonces se percató de la lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla izquierda. Se apresuró en secarla antes de ver a Akaashi—. ¿Te gustó?

—Mucho. Es la mejor que he visto de ese director. ¿A usted?

—Pienso igual. —Agradeció que su voz normal tuviera ese toque ronco presente. Debía disimular un poco lo áspero de un nudo en la garganta.

—La teoría aquí es muy lógica, aunque dudo que ocurra en la realidad.

—¡Creería que mi alma gemela murió si me pasara eso!

—Sí, me asustaría bastante —concordó—. Puede que piense que es mejor escoger con quién compartir mi vida con libertad y no a partir de lo que me diga una marca, pero nunca rechazaría así al destino.

—¿Ni aunque sea otro hombre?

—Ni aunque estuviera seguro de que nuestro enlace es romántico.

—Akaashi... —Perplejo, parpadeó una vez antes de olvidar cómo hacerlo de nuevo.

—Bokuto-san, ¿qué haría en el caso hipotético de que coincidan nuestras marcas si llegasen a aparecer?

Su corazón resonó más que sus pensamientos.

—No lo rechazaría. —Creyó ruborizarse.

—¿Ni aunque fuera romántico? —Bokuto sacudió la cabeza. El menor sonrió apenas. Le pareció divisar el nacimiento de un arrebol en sus mejillas—. O sea que tampoco me rechazaría si ahora mismo le dijera que me gusta.

—¿E... ese caso también es... hipotético?

—Puede volverse real. —¿Cómo le sostenía la mirada con tanta seguridad?

—¿Tú lo harías?

—¿Rechazarlo? No. Creo que ha quedado claro.

Tragó saliva para devolver el corazón al pecho. Temía malinterpretarlo.

—Nunca te rechazaría, Akaashi.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque también me gustas... Sí te gusto, ¿no? —agregó, sacándole una risilla al otro.

—Lo dije antes, Bokuto-san. Me gusta, no hipotéticamente.

—O sea que... —Su garganta se secó. Sus ojos vagaron de su mirada a sus labios. Estuvo casi seguro de que a Akaashi le pasó lo mismo.

—O sea que ahora podemos hacer esto.

El beso fue de todo, menos hipotético.

* * *

 Ellos son de las parejas que sí prestan atención a la película en el cine. Por algo pagan en vez de esperar unos meses a que la suban gratuita a la red. No irían al estreno del más reciente título de su director favorito a salir sin siquiera recordar el nombre de los protagonistas.

—¡Keiji, busquemos a uno de esos hipnotistas! —exclama en cuanto regresan a casa.

—¿Ya estás pensando que podría ser real esa teoría?

—¡Si existen las regresiones a vidas pasadas, ¿por qué no la regresión de edad?! ¡De seguro nos sucede lo mismo que en la película!

—Se supone que existe, pero recién se sugirió su uso para la aparición de las marcas. No creo que haya alguien que sepa cómo hacerlo. —Se encoge de hombros—. Habría que esperar un tiempo a que traten de imitar lo que hicieron en la película.

—Cuando lo logren, ¿podemos ir a que nos hipnoticen?

—Nunca me ha convencido ese tipo de hipnosis. —Ambos son clavos duros de doblar—. ¿Cómo sé que no me implantan recuerdos o si invento una memoria?

Bokuto rezonga. Reconoce que una porción de su entusiasmo es la curiosidad que siempre le ha dado el ser hipnotizado, ¡pero la emoción crece si puede descubrir a su alma gemela de ese modo!

—Insisto. —Tan tranquilo como de costumbre, Akaashi se planta frente a él y le toma ambas manos—. No niego que amaría ser tu alma gemela, solo que ya estoy muy contento con la manera en que nos conectamos. No necesitamos marcas para saber que combinamos. Todo lo hicimos solos y... siento que eso lo vuelve más auténtico. ¿Me entiendes?

—Que estamos juntos por riesgo y no seguridad. —Asiente con la cabeza. Conoce muy bien su perspectiva opuesta—. Libre elección.

—Siento que somos destinados, pero prefiero quedarme con la duda y no arruinarlo si nos llegan a aparecer marcas distintas. Podrían ser relaciones platónicas que no interfieran con nosotros e igual no sería lo mismo.

—¿Ese es tu miedo, Keiji? —pregunta, bajito. Recibe una suave mirada sincera como respuesta—. Pero, ¿sí crees que somos almas gemelas?

—Me gusta pensar que sí.

—Bien, porque yo estoy convencido de que lo somos. —Sonríe. Le da un beso en la frente, justo debajo de la línea del cabello—. Y si te cae mal el hipnotista, ¡podemos tomar el camino difícil!

—¿Y cuál es ese camino?

—¡Hablar de nuestras infancias a ver si alguna vez coincidimos!

Akaashi ahoga una risilla.

—Será divertido.

—¡Claro que sí!

El principio de la teoría de la película es muy simple. La historia pudo haber girado alrededor de alguien con amnesia que, poco a poco, iba recuperando fragmentos de sus vivencias y haberlo explicado igual de bien; pero eso habría sido un cliché que el director jamás se permitiría grabar. En su lugar, optó por que los protagonistas recobraran sus memorias más escondidas a través de la hipnosis regresiva.

Si la clave está en que ambos deben recordar el momento en que se hablaron por primera vez, Bokuto ya cree saber por qué los dos continúan en blanco. Será complicado evocar experiencias que están al borde del olvido permanente en sus cerebros, aun así, está ansioso por intentarlo. Si resulta ser una calle ciega más, al menos estará feliz de haber escuchado montones de relatos de los años más tiernos de su novio.

* * *

  _—¿Sabía que hay padres tan obsesionados con que sus hijos tengan alma gemela que los aíslan tanto como puedan hasta que aparezca su marca?_ —le preguntó por teléfono—.  _Radical y atroz._

El tema del proyecto de investigación final de Akaashi en su tercer año era libre. Bokuto se emocionó cuando escogió algo relacionado a las almas gemelas, aun si era un punto tan negativo como los extremismos que rondaban a su alrededor. Lo llamaba cada vez que leía un artículo que podría interesarle. También le enviaba los avances. Estaba encantado —e impactado— por los hallazgos.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Arqueó una ceja y frunció la otra.

— _Para reducir el riesgo de que conozcan a su destinado antes de que aparezca la marca._

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —Su expresión no cambió—. Puede aparecer completa si se hablan antes. ¿No recuerdas que te conté del caso de Oikawa?

— _Eso es distinto, porque al menos uno ya estaba marcado. No se ha demostrado, pero se tiene la creencia de que, si ambos se hablan por primera vez estando en blanco, la marca no aparecerá por no tener razón de ser._

—¿Qué? No entiendo.

— _¿Para qué aparecería si ya se conocen?_

—Para que sepan que son ellos —contestó con tono de obviedad.

— _Eso es lo que estos padres niegan. Están convencidos de que hay un fallo por adelanto._

—¿Y qué es eso?

— _Que la marca se anula a sí misma en vez de salir completa si se hablan antes de que aparezca. Es imposible probarlo, así que son especulaciones._

—¡¿Y si eso es lo que nos pasa?! —Abrió los ojos en grande. Le dolería jamás confirmarlo, y mucho más que eso significaría quedarse en blanco por siempre; pero era una buena explicación para él.

— _Lo dudo mucho, Bokuto-san. Vivíamos en partes muy alejadas de Tokio en ese entonces. Tampoco creo que le guste eso de nunca estar seguro._

—No —murmuró; vista abajo, donde la guía que debía estar resolviendo le reprochaba no ser su prioridad.

— _Aunque sería un buen motivo. Solo me molesta lo extremistas que son los que creen en esto. ¿Cómo van a privar a sus hijos de interacción con otros niños de su edad solo porque estén en blanco? Por eso es que luego hay tanta gente que no tiene habilidades sociales._

Bokuto contuvo una risilla en sus labios curvados. Aunque solo oía sus reclamos, podía ver la ligera arruga que se formaba entre sus cejas y la leve mueca que torcía su boca hacia la izquierda cuando se disgustaba. Ya ansiaba al sábado para su segunda visita del mes.

Al haberse ganado una beca deportiva en una universidad más o menos cercana, la única diferencia que sufrió su relación después de la graduación del mayor fue la frecuencia con que se veían. La proximidad le permitía regresar a su casa familiar cada dos semanas, tiempo que aprovechaban para salir.

El objetivo era que Akaashi ingresara a la misma universidad o a una no muy lejana a la suya. Por suerte, no era mucho pedir. El menor tenía esa institución en la mira desde mucho antes; que él fuese becario allá solo la ascendía en su orden de preferencia. Si al menos era aceptado en una por el área, se mudaría junto a él. Sabía que su chico era capaz de eso y hasta más, por lo que no podía esperar al día en que no volverían a irse cada quien por su lado.

— _¿Está de acuerdo con que les prohíban a los niños hablar con otros en blanco, Bokuto-san?_

—No, ni siquiera creo del todo en esa teoría.

— _Ni yo. Es muy poco probable que alguien conozca a su alma gemela desde tan pequeño. No hay necesidad de tanta privación. Es bueno que no esté tan obsesionado con las marcas como para creer que esto es correcto._

—¡Ni aunque estuviera demostrado! —Su corazón aceleró por lo que interpretó como una felicitación de su parte—. Si la marca debió existir, de alguna manera podrían forzarla a aparecer.

— _¡Exacto! Dudo que se anule por completo._

Aguardar hasta el año siguiente iba a ser la mayor prueba a su paciencia. Amaría discutir teorías acostados frente a frente sobre la cama que pasaría a tener dos propietarios.

* * *

 Ocho meses de convivencia no le han eliminado la sensación de sorpresa que lo invade al abrir la puerta de su apartamento y ver a Akaashi justo ahí. Es hermoso. Revitaliza en días agotadores. Ilumina luego de jornadas pesadas en oscuridad.

Esa tarde en especial, su novio está sentado en el sillón de la sala. Levanta la mirada para saludarlo. Vuelve a bajarla. En sus manos hay un libro que no parece de estudio.

—¿Qué haces? —Se acerca después de quitarse los zapatos.

—Necesitaba una foto mía de niño para un trabajo, pero ahora me quedé viendo todo el álbum.

—¡¿Por qué no sabía que te trajiste un álbum de tu infancia?! —Corre a reposar sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón.

—No es algo que menciones. —Le pasa el libro—. Me tomaban muchas fotos, así que cada álbum es un año. Ese es de cuando tenía cuatro.

—¡Eres lindo desde pequeño! —Usa una voz cursi, como si de verdad le hablase al Akaashi que se agachaba a orillas de una laguna para ver a los patos que nadaban en ella.

—Era demasiado cachetón. —Ladea la cabeza.

—No vas a convencerme de lo contrario, Keiji —canturrea y toca la punta de su nariz con un dedo. Siempre se le ha hecho adorable cómo parpadea por el golpecito. Señala otra foto—. La manera en que miras al onigiri no ha cambiado nada.

—Siempre ha sido de mis comidas favoritas. —Se encoge de hombros.

—Veamos qué más hay. —Pasa la página. Su dedo índice apunta la fotografía en la esquina superior derecha—. ¡También fuiste a ese show!

En su visión periférica, nota que Akaashi voltea hacia él en un movimiento bastante rápido.

—¡Ese ilusionista era genial!

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! —Se encuentra con ojos brillantes al girar—. Les rogaba a mis padres que me llevaran cada vez que venía a Tokio.

—Yo traté de imitar sus trucos un montón de veces.

—¿Y lo lograste?

—Mi mamá me amenazó con no llevarme a más actos de magia si seguía porque creyó que me volvería un carterista. —Bokuto estalla en risas. ¿Qué clase de mala influencia era esa?—. Muy tarde. Ya sabía cómo robar o meter objetos en los bolsillos de los demás sin que se dieran cuenta.

Las carcajadas sufren una muerte súbita.

—Nunca me has robado, ¿no?

—No lo haría de verdad.

Suspira, una mano en su pecho.

—No me enamoré de un ladrón, bien. —Akaashi suelta una risilla—. Recuerdo que una vez fui voluntario en uno de sus trucos. Estaba en primera fila y ni siquiera esperé a que me escogiera, simplemente me levanté y corrí al escenario.

—Suena muy tú. —Sonríe—. También pasé una vez, pero no lo recuerdo bien. La foto debe estar en este álbum.

—Yo recuerdo un poco. Me preguntó si había ido con algún amigo que también quisiera participar. Como solo fui con mis padres, me hizo escoger a cualquier otro niño del público.

—Debió ser mucha presión para ti.

—Nah. Señalé a uno que tenía una galleta en cada mano para que me diera una a mí como agradecimiento.

—Interesado. —Le da un leve manotazo en el brazo—. ¿Te la dio?

—¡Se la dio al ilusionista! —exclama con tintes de indignación—. Solo por eso no me molesté, pero debí poner una cara de decepción muy grande, porque mi mamá se burló de mí por toda una semana.

—Bien hecho.

— _¡Keiji!_  —lloriquea. Comienza a pasar de página—. Veamos qué más hay aquí.

Ambos se fijan en una misma foto a la izquierda. En ella, un hombre de traje —el ilusionista— está agachado, sonriente, entre dos niños que saludan a la cámara con emoción.

—Hey —dice, queriendo gritar. Detalla de cerca mientras la capacidad fónica regresa a sus cuerdas vocales—,  _¡ese soy yo!_

—¿No es sensación mía? —Akaashi suena igual de incrédulo a pesar del volumen menor empleado.

—¡Soy yo! —repite, más seguro—. ¡Keiji, esto es del día que fui voluntario! —Casi pega el álbum a su cara—. ¡Mira!

—Y el otro soy yo —murmura, voz contenida y ojos muy abiertos bajo cejas alzadas.

—¡Eso quiere decir que yo te escogí! —Desciende el libro a donde estaba—. ¡Eres el chico de la galleta!

—Creo que nos hizo presentarnos, ¿cierto? —Le dirige una mirada cuidadosa, pero brillante.

—Y teníamos que decirnos las cartas que escogimos en secreto para que los dos confirmáramos o negáramos si había sacado la correcta al final. —Bokuto también voltea hacia él; boca redonda.

—O sea que nos hablamos antes. —Sus expresiones casi son reflejo del rostro ajeno.

—Y no nos acordábamos.

La picazón en su muñeca izquierda es la única capaz de descongelarlos. Bokuto está por rascarse cuando todo su cuerpo se paraliza y su corazón corre como si quisiera empujar todo lo que ha dejado de funcionar. Hay rayas ambarinas sobre las venas azuladas que se entrevén en su piel. Cuatro trazos. Su mano derecha cubre su boca contenta. Lágrimas se asoman sin lanzarse.

Cuando le presta atención a su novio, la única diferencia es que su sonrisa está al descubierto. Es enorme. Parece notar que es observado, porque sus ojos se mueven hacia él. Más dientes resplandecen.

—¿Tú también, Koutarou? —Rota el brazo hasta que distingue una cruz y una... ¿esquina?, que, sin temor a equivocarse, es opuesta a la suya.

Todo él vibra. Incapaz de articular palabra alguna, también le enseña su muñeca. Akaashi casi tapa sus labios con la mano derecha también.

—Di algo. Lo que sea —alienta, indeciso de a dónde mirar.

Así como los colores del disco de Newton al ser girados a gran velocidad, tanto revuelo en su cabeza lo deja en blanco. Recuerda cómo infló los cachetes cuando le regaló la galleta al ilusionista y cómo le dijo su nombre, desganado por la traición. Salta más de una década. Remonta a una de las tantas discusiones acerca de teorías extremistas. Al enfado del menor hacia los padres que aislaban a sus hijos. Hallaron la respuesta en ese momento sin percatarse. Se adelantaron y tampoco se enteraron.

Muy seguro de que es la verdad absoluta, decide las palabras que activarán el proceso que tanto ha soñado:

—Somos almas gemelas, Keiji. —Sale más agudo de lo normal. Sin miedo a que otro adelanto les arruine la fiesta.

Un cosquilleo agradable anuncia la aparición de las mismas marcas verdes que acaba de ver en la piel morena del otro. La sonrisa no cabe en su cara. No quiere que su vista se nuble. Las hormigas se van de su muñeca luego de revelar el kanji que comparte con su pareja.

—«Armonía» —leen a la vez.

—Es lo justo, después de tanta incertidumbre —comenta Akaashi, provocándole una risilla.

—Sé que estoy despierto, pero no puedo creerlo. —Lo abraza como puede. Derrama unas cuantas lágrimas, ya le da igual—. Maldita sea, no puedo creerlo.

—Tuviste razón todo este tiempo. —Acaricia su espalda. La incredulidad también invade su tono—. La película acertó.

—¿La película? ¿No sería esta teoría extremista de no conocerse mientras los dos sigan en blanco?

—Es una mezcla de ambas. Creo que lo que nos pasó fue un fallo por adelanto que se solucionó cuando recordamos la primera vez que nos hablamos.

—¿A cuántos les habrá pasado esto?

Akaashi exhala, divertido.

—No a los suficientes para que se conozca el caso.

—Deberíamos hacerlo nosotros. ¿Te imaginas lo famosos que seremos?

Esa vez, su novio sí ríe.

Cuando el festejo inicial concluye, recoge el álbum —¿cuándo se le ha caído?— e inauguran la segunda fase de celebración: tomar montones de  _selfies_ donde sus marcas idénticas sean las protagonistas. Al final del día, la foto de su primer encuentro es enmarcada y expuesta en la sala.

Ahora, en cada despertar, Bokuto sabe dónde buscar lo que desea hallar. Suspira de alegría. Es obvio que no se irá; es un chequeo inútil que lo llena de paz, de todos modos. Más de quince años de espera han dado sus merecidos frutos. También inspecciona ese mismo lugar en Akaashi, solo por darse el gusto. Ambos se convirtieron en marcados en simultáneo, tal como anhelaba. La confirmación del hecho que tanto había presentido le brinda calidez. Sus almas siempre han estado en armonía.

 


End file.
